The Lion and The Dragon
by OhBreadsticks
Summary: 50 themes. A man is already halfway in love with any woman who listens to him. Winning the other half was a piece of cake. Kinda. HitsuKarin. The return of the author.


**HEY GUYS! It's me, Nokas-Kokas/ApplesCanBeSeduced and now my new nickname is, as you've seen, OhLollerSkates !! xD**

**Am I back from my long hiatus once and for all? Yus I am! Am I gonna work my ass of to update my fics? Yus I am! Am I working on new projects for you guys? Yus I am! Am I on drugs? Yus I- Shit.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I missed you HitsuKarin guys!!! How've ya been? I see the forum has been completely deserted. xD**

**Where's SHIROUchan, Ming-Chan and GrnEydDvl-sama???? I MISS THOSE HOES!!!**

***sharp intake of breath* Ah, its good to be back. And would you look at that, ANOTHER 50 THEME!?**

**Aren't I original? -sarcasm-**

**You guys do tell me when you have enough of my crappy 50 themes.**

**Oh! And I'm already working on updating _Touketsu Jubaku_ so hang in there!**

* * *

**Ring:**

He circled his enemy, body stiff, a tense grip on his zanpakutou, narrowing his eyes into slits, turquoise fire burning behind onyx lashes as he glared - and trembled.

"Where is she?"

**Hero:**

She lay on the blood covered floor, not caring about how much belonged to her and her opponent. Lifting her face, slightly feeling her strands of her sweaty and blood caked hair to fall in her face, she struggled with her remaining strength to flip on her back, her chest heaving in pain, resting her cheek on the wet floor, not bothering to push the tickling strands away. She couldn't lift her arms anyways. After a few moments -it seemed like hours to her-, her eyes started to loose it's glow and focus, now nothing but a dull bright grey, watching as a hell butterfly perched itself in front of her face, emitting a icy blue glow, and then the temperature started to drop, the warm, ever flowing blood all over the floor turning into a light pink ice, and Karin allowed her eyes to droop slightly, welcoming the familiar cold getting stronger and stronger. He was coming.

**Memory:**

He entered her room, where she sat in her mat with numerous scrolls and books opened in front of her, as she flipped through them and then paused to scribble something down on a sheet, cursing as the brush broke from her firm grip on it, slamming her bedside table drawer open to take out a pen she had brought from the human world last time she visited, and kept writing, barely noticing his presence until he sat on the rug beside her sleeping mat. She looked adorable, in it's own way, having her hair held in a messy bun, pinned by another brush, some strands framing her face, wearing only her inner kosode and some shorts she had also brought from Karakura. She paused in her frantic study as something in his hands caught her attention. He kept twirling it.

"Remember this?" Her shoulders relaxed the slightest bit, yet her eyes still held pent-up anxiety. Smiling, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"First present you gave me. A stephanotis." He nodded slowly and leaned forward to place the white flower behind her ear, then proceeded to leave. Just as he was opening the fusuma, her voice called.

"What was it's meaning again?" He smirked, and turned to wink at her. "It means Good Luck." And just as the door closed softly behind him, Karin blushed and sat straight with a grin on her face, now studying for her Academy exams with more ease.

**Box:**

"So you're proposing?" "If you say so." She shrugged, and he smirked. "Sure."

**Run:**

At first, Ichigo was startled, gripping Zangetsu as he saw Toushiro running with Karin in his arms, blood all over her, tears in her eyes and crying desperately, and then relaxed as he looked again to see it was red paint (and blue, white, yellow, and green) covering her body, the yells were from her hysterical laugh and the tears were from her effort to breathe properly. After a few wheezes, she shouted. "I can't believe we knocked over Byakuya's paint jars!" "Quiet you! It's your damn fault you pulled us inside his office!" "Yeah, but it was you who sat me on his desk and put your hands on - " "Let's just get out before anyone sees us, Karin!" And with that, the 10th Captain shunpoed into his barracks, Karin's laughter still floating as Ichigo tried not to wonder how his sister's quote ended.

**Hurricane:**

"I'm losing my patience." "That's not so hard, you don't have any." She turned her face in his direction and glared, her hands itching for the feeling of her zanpakutou in her hand mercilessly slaughtering her boyfriend. "Toushiro, if I could, I'd be impaling you with Shishihime right now." He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Oh? And why is that?" Not knowing if he was questioning her inability to attack or the reason for such violent thoughts, she answered to both by not saying anything, instead jerking her hands wildly from their position above her head, the chains from the handcuffs cackling against the headboard. He smirked in amusement. "Well, if your room didn't look like hurricane Katrina went here on a daily basis, then I wouldn't have lost the key." "TOUSHIRO!"

**Cold:**

It was incredibly funny to see, Nanao, Shunsui and Ukitake thought, as they sat on Ukitake's porch, seeing Karin mercilessly clinging to Toushiro on that hot summer day, relishing the fact that the 10th division captain could transmit waves of cold, refreshing air, as if he was a walking ice pack. But what made the scene so humorous was trying to guess if the white haired boy was flushing from the heat or his girlfriends breasts pressed against his chest in a rather suggestive manner.

**Red:**

Yamamoto truly did not know which one of them was blushing more, but he had to assume it was Hitsugaya-taicho when, as he and his fiancee were being scolded like two teenagers high on hormones caught making out on, say, 10th division's training grounds; his fukutaicho, who was approaching them, heard the end of the soutaichos speech, and grinned like a Cheshire cat, immediately turning to Hisagi and Renji who were on the other side of the street. "HEY, HISAGI, RENJI! DIDJA KNOW TAICHO AND KARIN-CHAN WERE DOING THE NAUGHTY NAUGHTY IN 10TH DIVISION!?"

**Drink:**

"It's an omen!" Tatsuki blurted out, tightening her hands around her boyfriends neck unconsciously, until the red head finally yanked away from her vice grip as his face started turning blue, and wheezed out as he rubbed his neck. "It's a catastrophe." Matsumoto ignored Renji's whimpers about being asphyxiated out of nowhere and piped in "It's a miracle!" Rukia perched herself on a higher branch on the tree they were hiding and exclaimed. "It's a disaster!" "No..." They all glanced towards the bush Ichigo hauled himself from, landing with one foot on Renji's head, his right hand gripping the branch where Rukia was perched on, on his left hand a unsheathed Zangetsu, just itching to be used. The deathberry's face twitched continuously in anger, as he hissed, "...it's Toushiro!" And they all nodded in agreement as they continued to peek at Karin as she made onigiri and gallons of lemon tea with gusto. Without starting a fire.

**Midnight:**

In the silence of the late hours of night, they both lay naked, hours after heated love making, her head tucked under his chin, breathing onto his collarbone, their legs tangled as he ran his hands up and down her bare back soothingly. Only then, in the silence of their room, could he realize. His eyes shone brighter than the blade of his weapon ever would in the moonlight peeking through the open fusuma that lead to the garden outside, as he felt the reiatsus in the room. His, an icy blue, strong, calm and controlled, like a cold river stream; Wrapped under his, was hers: A fiery red, strong and untamed, like flames licking dry grass. And between the two of them, as if embedded into hers, a white reiatsu, with his cold essence and her soft edges, the tiniest bit of a spark that could have gone unnoticed should it have been another occasion. There, in the silence of the night, he sensed a forming reiatsu.

**Temptation:**

He contemplated, grieving in silence as the ever so soft and weak, frail, forming reiatsu in her body pulsed, struggling to survive, of how easily they could think positive. How they could think that this time, it would work. But that terrible night will always be deeply etched into his mind, and it was hard to let go. They had been overjoyed when Unohana sensed life inside of Karin, and they had been incredibly careful. They hadn't told many people other than necessary, and Karin asked some -well deserved- vacations from her duty in 11th division, and Matsumoto had convinced her Captain that he should take care of his family, that she'd take care of everything. But one day he had to go on an emergency mission in the real world, and she had forced him to go, saying she needed to take a breather anyways. At night he returned. Trying to be as silent as possible, the moment he parted the fusuma a rusty, yet dull scent came over him, and the trail of blood on the floor leading to the dark corner of their room made him panic and run over to where the trail led. It was evident as soon as he saw her where the blood was coming from, and she sat on the floor, with her back resting on the wall, her head rhythmically thumping against the rice paper fusuma ever so softly. Her eyes held no glow, and blood was on her face, her hair, her hands, which were tightly wrapped around her torso while she mumbled words he couldn't understand. He knelled beside her, and she started to cry, cry as she never cried before, and it took him, Byakuya, Ichigo, Isshin and Unohana to get her to leave the room and to fall asleep. Months later, she had finally recovered, but it still haunted them of how they could have been now. Toushiro wished he could hope for the best. He also felt tempted to make Karin move, so that the reiatsu would disappear, no longer able to generate. But all he could do was hope for everything to be alright.

**View:**

As Karin hopped out of the closet where she finally found her uniform and put it on at lightning speed, she hopped on one foot, while tying her long onyx locks in a high ponytail, she halted when she set down her other foot to notice the floor was squishy and radiated warmth into her sock-clad feet. Looking down, she found a smirking Toushiro, who probably collided with her just when she left the closet and went sprawling to the floor. Raising his eyebrows and looking pointedly to the sight of what was under the skirt seen from below, he flashed a cocky smirk. "Nice angle." And as Karin roared curses at him and kept trying to stomp on his face while he dodged and gave a witty remark, further fueling her anger, Rukia sat outside, laughing at the familiarity of the situation, and yet how different it was.

**Music:**

Toushiro had once mentioned that he enjoyed playing the Ryuteki flute, and Karin had immediately informed him of her desire to see him play. And that night, they sat on each side of the bed, facing each other, with nothing but the moonlight to illuminate them, and from the moment Toushiro pressed his lips on the flute's hole and began to play the beautiful tune, Karin felt hypnotized by the beautiful sound of the Dragon Flute, and she vaguely remembered being taught that the sound of it represented the voice of a dragon. And as Karin listened to the song that gave her goosebumps and kept her eyes fixed on his face, that alternated from closing his eyes to keeping his teal orbs fixed on hers without once faltering on the tune of the song; she couldn't help but muse over the fact that maybe, just maybe, at that moment Toushiro and Hyourinmaru were singing to her.

**Silk:**

People had described her voice with numerous traits: husky, thin, thick, feminine, manly, scary, cold, warm, harsh, loud, comforting. Yet, none of them said what he said.

"You have a silky voice." He said to her as he filled in his paperwork, trying not to expose his smirk as Karin tripped on her own feet while carrying a mountain of forms, tumbling to the ground with a crash, papers flying all over the office.

**Cover:**

Sighing at the sight of his beloved dozing off on the office's couch after a tiring day of paperwork, Toushiro sighed, and shrugged off his haori, stretching it over her, gently tucking her in, taking off her waraji, allowing her now sock-clad feet to tuck inside the white long uchiki, straightening himself up as the girl was accommodated to his liking. He then proceeded to clear the mess of sheets, brushes and inks around her, finally lying down on the floor beside her, the corner of his lip twitching upwards as her hand unconsciously reached down to grasp his.

**Promise:**

"Promise me you'll look for me." His eyes looked away from the body bag - _her_ body bag- being loaded into the ambulance and from police car where the boys responsible for the most brutal murder Karakura had seen for the past five years were. Beating, Lapidation, and finally, drowning. It didn't matter that those monsters were drunk highschoolers with a grudge against her. As soon as he got into a gigai, he was going to make justice with his own hands.

But right now, she was gripping his shihakusho tightly, chewing on her bottom lip, vaguely aware of the chain hanging off her chest. Right now, she needed him. So, looking down at her, he snorted.

"Of course I am. You're going to be by my side in less than a week." And as she grinned at him, he gently stamped the hilt of his zanpakutou on her forehead. Once done with the Soul Burial, he did not sheath his sword; Instead, he headed off to the police station, were the ones responsible for her torment were being kept.

**Dream:**

All he could do in times where war was constantly weighting on their shoulders, and everyday someone they cared for withered and died, was hoping for her to have beautiful dreams of peace and joy, as she slept beside him, pale lips slightly open as she curled her legs until her heels touched her upper thigh, the sheet crumpled as she fisted it in her small frail hand between their chests, her other hand around him, gripping the fabric on his back. All he could do, was hope that she dreamed of the future.

**Candle:**

The moment all the candles lightened in the dark room and she could see the discarded zanpakutou and the bloody, haori and shihakusho-clad body lying on the floor surrounded by the warm, thick rouge liquid, she immediately ran to the person and hollered Inoues name over and over until the girl arrived, and Karin felt her throat sting as much as her eyes.

**Talent:**

He had always said Karin had an excellency for flashy entrances. "Hey babe!" "You're late." "Sorry, I tried to come as soon as I could." "You're an hour late." "Well, I _had_ to find a way to come here." "You made Ulquiorra create a Gargantua on the wall." "Well, it can't be that bad. I'm late all the time." "It's our wedding!"

**Silence:**

Silently, he entered their room, and couldn't help but to smile at the sight while he discarded his clothing until he was bearing nothing but his white hakama. Lying on the mat, with an open book right beside it, his wife lay facing the door, onyx tresses fanning over her pillow, her legs slightly bent, wearing her white hakama and chest bindings. Resting against her stomach, lying on his back, was a small baby sleeping, his arms and legs spread out, occasionally twitching one of the limbs. Only a few seconds passed before the black-haired babe's head lulled to the side, and opened his turquoise eyes, staring directly at him, to have his tiny pink lips turning to a to a toothless grin, cooing at the sight of his father, wriggling his arms and kicking his legs with enthusiasm, as if to welcome him. As he slowly approached the bed, Karin's eyes fluttered open, her grey orbs looking at the infant and then at him, allowing a sleepy smile to stretch on her lips as she scooted back with their son, allowing Toushiro to lie down beside them. Wordlessly, he loosely wrapped an arm around her, she rested her hand on their son's stomach, tucking her head under his chin, and when little Ryuushi yawned and blinked at the sun peeping through the fusuma, his parents slept their midday nap.

**Journey:**

He had entered in the gates of hell to bring her back, ran into hueco mundo without a second thought as soon as he knew she was made prisoner. He strode proudly and unwavering to the soutaicho's office when the ancient man disapproved of his relationship with her, sabotaged her execution as calm as ever. And still, nothing made Hitsugaya Toushiro more nervous than that blasted aisle.

**Fire:**

As the fire licked around her, slithering it's scorching warning heat into her skin, she spared a glance outside the inferno she had to face, to meet his hard stare, a stronger fire than the one consuming her ablaze behind his cool turquoise eyes. "You get out of there right now!"

**Guilty:**

She knew it was all his fault the moment she kissed a random man in her drunken states, feeling the need for being satisfied, and only felt asphyxiated, nauseated and traitorous towards someone who had ocean green eyes that pierced through her own, and snow white hair, that clashed against her and formed a twisted yin and yang every time she tried to distract herself yet she inevitably ended up imagining how perfect it would be if he were the one to satisfy her. She knows it's her fault for opening herself to him.

**Mask:**

One of the deepest nightmares is to find her face hidden behind a mask of bone and tribal paint, unfamiliar, malicious golden eyes glowing from it's dark interior, mocking him in just how powerless he could be, how he couldn't protect her from the deranged being lodged inside of her, eating her insides, waiting for each chance of weakness to pounce and violently take over. He dreads the day that alien - yet oh so familiar- face tilts in his direction and raises _her_ zanpakutou to him, and with a sickening, twisted, multi layered voice, laced with madness and a thread of irony, bellows in a mocking seductive purr. "Hello Toushiro."

**Ice:**

"I died when I was a newborn." He suddenly said, as she carefully lifted Ryuushi from the round crib Matsumoto had offered them. Started, Karin faced him, and he continued looking out the window, as if he was saying how nice the weather was outside. "My mother was running away with me a couple of hours after my birth through a snow storm, fatally wounded, why so I never got to know properly. I think I wasn't supposed to be born with white hair, since she was a brunette, and her husband had onyx hair." Turning his gaze towards her, his lips curled into a bitter smirk. "If you know what I mean." There was nothing but stunned silence, and his eyes travelled outside once again. "Eventually, she gave out from the wounds and the cold, and, still bothering to clutch her bastard son in her arms, she passed away, lying in the snow covered valley just outside the village we lived on." Sighing, he ran his hand through his white hair. The hair, she realized, that could have saved him years of life and happiness had it been a darker color. "Obviously, it took me less than an hour to die drowned in snow, and next thing I knew, Ukitake-taichou, who at the time was only a fukutaicho, was standing over my tiny soul, and wrapping his haori around me, he carried me all the way to Seireitei." Walking over to her and their child, he secured the onyx locks resting against her shoulder with his thumb and indicator. "At least, that's what Hyourinmaru told me. I still think he left out what happened to me once the villagers found us-" The air was knocked out of him when his wife suddenly wrapped one arm around his torso, pulling him to her, while the other secured the baby to her bosom, and unconsciously wondered if the infant was cold, despite it being a summer morning.

**Fall:**

Nothing had ever sickened him in his life like seeing her being thrown of the bridge they had been fighting, taking Wonderwice with her, with her face twisted in rage, plunging her zanpakutou through the espada's heart as they both collided against the rocks bellow, Orihime immediately running towards the substitute shinigami.

**Forgotten:**

She had forgotten, that when she was a toddler, every time her father and mother woke her up (after her mother died, it was just her dad, but he didn't wake her up with enthusiastic battle cries and seemingly unexpected kicks and punches, no, he did that for Ichigo), she would groan and mumble words not even she would understand, grab their hand, shirt or leg, and tug them closer to her until they lied next to her and ran their fingers softly across her back and arm. Now she remembered it oh so well, as he did the same to her.

**Signs:**

At first, Matsumoto really couldn't see the signs that those two would turn into something better, until that faithful day, when they stood covered in Hollow blood. "You could at least appreciate my help for saving you." He spoke dryly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're my hero, bear my child, I'm forever grateful, what can I do to make it up to you, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Her hands were still gripping his shirt and his arms still had a vice grip around her.

**Body:**

"I could make your whole body wither until you were nothing but wrinkled skin and bones," Karin quickly turned around from the fighting scene outside of Las Noches where Toushiro fought against Halibel, to see Barragan enter, with no weapon, throne, or fraccion with him. He approached her, and stood beside her to see the battle through the large window.

"and in his eyes, you would still be beautiful." Once more, she stared at him in surprise, and meanwhile he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning around to leave the room. "It's ironic, how even you shinigami fear death." After a few seconds of silence, she shook her head, crossing her arms. "Toushiro doesn't fear his death."

Barragan halted at the door, slightly turning his head over his shoulder. "Really now?" So suddenly that Karin's next breath came hitched, Barragan was towering behind her, a fingertip gloved with cero pointed to her throat. And all Karin could do was watch in horror as Toushiro quickly disposed of Halibel's corpse, and now shunpoe'd towards them with his zanpakutou drawn back. "I meant yours."

**Sacred:**

She noticed, with relief, as a gillian approaching her while she was occupied with other hollows disintegrated in ice, that as long as she was in view for his sharp, reptile eyes, she was on sacred ground.

**Farewells:**

The day she was informed the love of her life had bid his farewell from her and his own life, she lifted the sheets above her head, lying on the mat she had shared with him for decades, and allowed herself to cry hysterically, so much that, outside of her cocoon of grief, Ichigo sat, face twisted at the sight of his sisters suffering, her cries loud enough to drown out the sound of the birds singing outside.

**World:**

"So. I'm alive." "You're alive." "And you're dead." "And I'm dead." "And since I'm alive, I live in the 'real world', right?" "Right." "And since you're dead, you live in Soul Society, right?" "Right." "And while I'm alive, we can't have a public relationship, kinda like, if the guy is 19 and the girl is 17, they can't be public about it, 'cause then it'd be statutory rape, right?" "...Sure." "But then I'll die." "But then you'll die." "...Huh." Wrapping her bare legs around his naked torso, she smirked. "Doesn't seem that difficult." Groaning, he rested his face in the crook of her neck. "It doesn't, does it?"

**Formal: **

When Karin was rude to someone, it meant you were on her bad side, and it could be the worst thing to happen to you. Really, it could...before Karin knew the existence of Hitsugaya Toushiro. Luckily, the new step of anger in the young girl's routine was only sent towards said white-haired man, and there was no trace of rudeness. Oh, no. When Toushiro knew he was truly in the doghouse for a while, his girlfriend was as suave as it could be, going as far as slinking a death threat on his daily paperwork. Thus, he was accustomed to the icy feeling pouring down his back as he read a sheet with a distinct handwriting. _'It is demanded that Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10TH Division of the Gotei13, does not enter his apartment for the following week, thus it is required for such to find a place to rest, if not, the front steps and the porch will suffice. Also, there will be no sexual activity _of any sort_ thorough the time of probation, unless the captain wishes to turn an eunuch. Best of regards, Hitsugaya-Kurosaki Karin, 4th seat of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13.'_

**Fever:** When he looked at her, she felt hot, her pulse quickened, and her head grew light; however, she brushed it off as simply being sick.

Continuing to dab her forehead with the wet cloth, his lips curled into a soft smile as her dazed eyes opened slightly, and her relaxed expression turned into one of amazement and confusion. "Cristiano Ronaldo? Is that you?" Snorting at her clear hallucination from the fever by confusing him for the world's most popular soccer player, he decided to go along with it, just this time. "Yeah, it's me." "Huh." Closing her eyes once again, he couldn't help but laugh lightly at her next remark. "Always thought you were a sissy."

**Laugh:**

After hearing her thruthfully laugh for the first time, somehow, Momo's laugh didn't give him the same happiness again, lost all it's shine, and it just wasn't the same.

**Lies:** Despite the heavy weight of truth in her chest, she would still rage, "He's my boy!"

"You're jealous." "I ain't." "You're lying." "I ain't." "You're in denial." "No I ain't." "You've got it bad for me." "No I ain't." "You're thinking I'm the sexiest specimen of a man." "No I ain't." "You're ready to jump my bones at any moment." "No I ain't." "You're saying the truth through this whole conversation." "No I ain't." He smirked. Realising the trick he pulled, her eye twitched. "Oh. Har Har."

**Forever:**

They could both have been alive, watching each other grow old and weaker as the years went by, dying seeing the other's wrinkled, frail face. They could see their vice turning from youthful and light to hoarse and low, and smile a wrinkled stretch of the lips as they went on a trip down memory lane gazing into the photo albums of old, crumbled pictures. Looking at themselves, 100 years after she died, and noticing no sign of aging on each counterpart, she found out she preferred it that way.

**Status:**

"Your status is that important, huh? The most important thing in your life?" She managed to hiss into the darkness of her room, glaring at a particular corner.

"Incorrect." An alluring male voice came from that one place she had been looking at. His teal eyes appeared to glow under the moon's light as he stepped out of the shadows. Leaning Hyourinmaru against the wall, he shrugged off his haori, allowing it to fall on the floor, symbolically discarding his captain post.

Lowering himself on the futon she laid on, he firmly replied. "That's you."

And on that night, Toushiro and Karin became man and woman for the first time.

**Whisper:**

It was nothing but a whisper, but Karin could swear she saw something in his eyes akin to yearn as she kept the pillow beneath her shirt and over her stomach, to warm her up, before he turned around, and glancing at her stomach one more time, left the room silently.

**Wait:**

Looking at the toddler clutching his finger between her chubby and tiny hands, he smiled, and staring into the hypnotizing silver eyes and smooth onyx tresses - he didn't think anyone remembered she used to have her mother's wavy hair - that yes, he could wait as many years she needed to grow to love him.

**Talk:**

Tatsuki realized with all the astonishment her face could express, that they needed no words to understand each other as perfectly as if they were speaking in a normal conversation. And maybe, maybe, they actually let out more than they could vocally.

**Search:** In that burning place of evil, he listened for the sound of her voice, watched for a glimpse of her figure, and concentrated on a connection in his mind.

It would be intensely romantic for him to take years and years of anguish and suffering to find her in Rukongai after her brutal, sudden death. She wasn't one for romanticism, which is why she gave him a lopsided grin when he appeared 2 minutes after appearing in 3rd district, mumbling things like 'like finding his own reiatsu' and 'troublesome woman' as he carried her under his arm into Seireitei.

**Hope:**

Not giving a damn about half of her family being there, or that they had just won a war that left them at the edge of death, maimed, bloody and bruised. She forgot all of that, as she ran to him and flung her arms around him, dirty white cloak embracing them both.

**Eclipse:**

Her grinning face eclipsed the sun as he opened his eyes from his lying position, her long onyx tresses falling like a curtain, tickling hid face, and seeing the yellow glow around her, he couldn't think of a better sunlight.

**Gravity:**

And as the law both of gravity and fate, Karin was doomed to fall on top of Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro in a compromising way, with her lips locked in his, the moment she slipped off the roof as soon as he reached her doorway, and tried to catch her.

**Highway:**

Hitsugaya's Toushiro's kisses should be illegal. Really. As cliché as it sounded, they should. It was a highway of emotions, from the way his calloused hands gripped your body and tried to bring it as close as humanly possible, his eyes that whether open, whether closed, still made her knees wobble in a totally embarrassing way, and his lips, god his hips were a highway to heaven.

**Unknown:**

She thought he didn't know, that in those months of shameless flirting, proximity and teasing almost-kisses before they decided to become an item all those decades ago, the moment he stepped away from her after having his lips almost resting on hers and left, she would lean against the wall, fanning herself with one hand while the other tugged at her shihakusho, trying to cool of her body. She thought he didn't know. She thought he wasn't peeping at her around the corner, smirking in satisfaction.

**Lock:**

Locking the door behind her, Toushiro started to nervously back away with each step she took closer to him, seductively swinging her hips as she moved. "Y'know Toush...I realized that on these last weeks I've been rather...submissive." Flashing him a wink as she undressed his top of the uniform with blinding speed - _'practise makes perfect'_ she once explained to Matsumoto, making the woman laugh hysterically, and Toushiro to blush madly, since that comment also explained his craft in expeditiously unnatiring his fiancée - "So, I have I demand." Before he even knew it, he was knocked into their bed, Karin bestraddling him with a wicked grin. Leaning down, she nibbled on his bottom lip, ruining the perfect lazy smirk he was making. "I'm on top tonight."

**Breathe:** He watched as her chest stopped; she watched as he cried.

Face contorted in disgust, not at her, but at _what they had done to her, _he patiently waited, holding one of her bloody, broken hands, due to her efforts to try and stop the rocks from slamming into her body, affecting the hand's frail bones instead. With he other one he rested it against her chest, gripping the fabric covering her broken and bruised body. Not even when he felt a soft spectral hand resting on his cheek and the same chest pressed against his back did he snap his eyes away from her dead, dilated eyes. "Let go of me, Toushiro." His orbs travelled down to her pale, chapped and busted lips, foolishly hoping they had been the ones moving, and that he hadn't heard the voice coming from directly behind him. "Toushiro." There was a sigh, it's icy breath fanning over his neck, and the texture of something thin and hard pressed between his back and her chest alerted him. Then he heard it. As she shifted so that he could see through her slightly transparent silver orbs he knew so well, he heard the sound of a chain chinking. "Toushiro, I stopped breathing long ago."


End file.
